1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for regulating the temperature of rooms, more particularly, for cooling rooms, comprising a pipe line designed to be arranged in the structural layer of a floor, wall, or ceiling, and filled with a charge of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known systems of the above-mentioned type, it is not possible to dehumidize the air in a room by reducing the latent heat contained therein, since when the surface temperature of the structural layer is below the condensation point of the air in the room, the water vapor in the air thus begins to condense on the structural layer. Apart from other unpleasant effects, it is then impossible to prevent the structural layer from being damaged. Existing systems have operated on the principle of cooling rooms by only reducing sensible heat, the condensation point of the air in the room thus confining the temperature range of the cooling water in the pipe line to within relatively narrow limits.